Only a Few Words
by AngelKittyofLove
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke had broken up recently. Actually, right before an important A Rank mission. Will Naruto be able to complete this mission or will he fail? And why did Sasuke break up with him in the first place?
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Great idiot, now get out of my house. I don't like to see your face. It's so annoying so GET OUT!" growled Sasuke. There was a loud slamming sound as a small blonde ran out of the Uchiha mansion. The streets were damp and the yellow haired boy splashed through the puddles lining the dark and empty streets of Konoha.

When Naruto finally appeared in front of his rundown apartment that he called his home, he opened the door softly. The place was almost empty. There was only a bed, a small kitchen, and the ground was covered in empty instant ramen bowls that he hadn't bothered to clean up. Sasuke would annoy him about it the next time that the raven went over. Naruto slammed the abused door shut and collapsed onto his twin sized bed. _'Why? I don't want to go through this… it hurts not physically though. That would probably be easier to take.'_ he thought. Naruto pulled the ripped thin blanket over himself. Thunder cracked outside and lightning illuminated the bare room for just a moment. Naruto pulled the blanket around himself tighter. _'I thought you loved me. Was it all… a lie?'_ His heart hurt so much as he tried to keep the emotions and tears from spilling out. He was sure that he hadn't done anything wrong. What had enraged Sasukie? The boy's hair fell onto his face covering his closed eyes. Lightning flashed again, making him look like an angel as he slept through the rainy night.


	2. Chapter 1

"Your mission is to get rid of some rouge ninjas that have been terrorizing the people that are in the forest. This is an A Class mission but I don't have any other ninjas to spare. So, you better not fail this mission. Besides, I think you can handle it. I honestly doubt they can beat you guys anyways." Yawned Tsunade. Sakura nodded, feeling eager to go out of Konoha after training so long. This would probably serve as a break. She looked around and saw Naruto nod, who, strangely, wasn't already jumping up and down from excitement. Could it be that he had matured after so long? Sakura smiled. Her teammates had grown up along with everyone else. They weren't the kids that they had been many years ago.

"Hn." Sasuke had never been the type to talk. _'He's still so cool though.'_ thought Sakura. She hadn't gotten over her crush for Sasuke. She thought back to her friend Ino, who had found some other mysterious guy. Sakura couldn't wait to meet the man, feeling a bit malicious. Friends had rights to beat up their friend's man if they weren't deemed a good enough man for the girl, right? In silent agreement, Team 7 disappeared to meet up with Kakashi at the large gates of Konoha.

"So, we're pairing up for this mission." Sakura glanced at Sasuke, wishing with all her might that she'd end up with Sasuke. Kakashi caught her looking. _'Still not over him yet… too bad he's with Naruto.' _ " and Sasuke," Saukra squealed loudly. And she called Ino the pig. "will be with Naruto."

"WHAT?" Sakura screamed. She was loud enough to wake everyone up in the village. Luckily it was the afternoon and all of the villagers were awake already. "WHY AREN'T **I** WITH SASUKE-KUN?"

"Sakura, calm down." said Kakashi, trying to get the frantic girl to calm down. Truthfully, he found this situation hilarious.

"But I want to be with SASUKE-KUN" she whined.

"Sakura, please understand, we need to protect the medic on our team" Sakura pouted but thought it over and finally agreed. _'Maybe Sasuke will recognize my talents.'_ She boastfully smiled and glanced at Sasuke who was busy staring elsewhere. She sighed at Sasuke when he hadn't even acknowledged the conversation. She glared at the object of Sasuke's interest. She saw Naruto nod and frown, confusing her to no end. Shouldn't he be grateful that someone like Sasuke was going to pair up with him?

Kakashi sighed and gave the signal and Team 7 sprinted into the forest.

_Why?_ thought Naruto as he and in the forest after all his teammates. _Why are we doing this again? Why did we break up again? _The mission was the last thing on his mind. A nagging thought in his mind told him that he had orders so he went along with it. He hadn't really been listening to whatever Tsunade baa-chan had said.

"Oi, Someone's close by." Sasuke's comment jolted Naruto out of his thoughts. As if on cue, kunai and shuriken were hurtled at them from all around the two ninja. As skilled ninjas seasoned by experience, the pair managed to manuever around so that they weren't hit by any of the knives.

"Come on" said Sasuke tonelessly. Naruto silently obliged and said nothing. Sasuke turned a little to glance at his friend worriedly but only said "Hurry up" Besides, he was an Uchiha. He was proud and he had a reputation to keep up. Ninjas didn't need emotions. Ninjas were emotionless fighters, programmed to kill or be killed.

They sped up as the forest got thicker. "Damn." Sasuke stopped at a clearing. "What the hell…?"

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 2

_Why? _thought Naruto as he ran across the forest after Sasuke. _Why can't we be together? Why'd we break up? _"Hey. Someone's close." Sasuke's comment jolted Naruto out of his thoughts. As if on cue, kunai and shuriken were hurtled at them from around them. The pair maneuvered easily around everything that was thrown at them easily.

"Come on." said Sasuke tonelessly. Naruto obliged and said nothing else. A worried glance was sent but "Hurry up." was said. They stopped to see a horrifying, deserted battlefield.

It was a bloody mess. There were bodies hanging from weird places. Limbs littered the ground and blood was spattered everywhere in the clearing. Naruto stepped back to see that there were kids' bodies that were torn apart. Behind him, there was suddenly a loud crash and there was dust all around him. As the dust cleared up, Naruto and Sasuke turned to where the crash came from to see a huge man blocking the path they came from. The newcomer chuckled loudly as he peered down at the Konoha ninja.

"Who are you?" growled Sasuke, who glared at the man and pulled out a kunai from his pouch. "Aww! It's a pair of cute little ninja!"He laughed loudly "Ooh it looks like an extermination mission!" instantly, four more rounin appeared beside him. "Hmm… lets show them how to really exterminate people!" All of the rounin charged at the Konoha ninja. One jumped to where Sakura had just appeared but Kakashi was there just in time to make sure she didn't get injured. Sasuke was also fighting a rouge nin but they were both evenly matched and eventually, Sasuke pierced the rounin's heart due to pure luck.

Sasuke turned to see Kakashi fighting the huge man from before and looked to see Naruto try to fend off the last three rouges. Sasuke wanted to help but was unable to stand and fell down. His legs were paralyzed. He could only watch as Naruto got blasted, cut, hit, and then … killed.

Naruto fell to the dirt ground, bleeding all over. "What the … hell?" Sasuke whispered. Naruto had been fighting so hard… he even looked like he had been winning. But why was he on the ground now? _Naruto…!_ Thought Sasuke before he passed out.

"Naruto! Kakashi yelled. "Sakura take care of Sasuke!" Kakashi ran towards the last two rounin that Naruto hadn't been able to finish off and killed them both with a chidori. Kakashi gazed sadly at his now dead teammate.

July 27, 2010

Naruto Uzumaki

A good friend

Rest in Peace


	4. The End

I loved him. I still do. I want him back. I only tried to protect him. I didn't want him to die… because of me; because of my selfishness. But in the end, it was entirely my fault. I'd do anything to get him back. Doesn't that sound so cheesy? But it's true. I'd go meet him in hell but he'd want me to live on. Now, it's the least I can do for him. Naruto Uzumaki; the boy who stole my heart and died with it. I'll love him, forever and always.

* * *

the end.


End file.
